Alice's Secret
by Katie4ever
Summary: Takes place in New Moon, the consequences of Alice not coming to terms with a shocking truth. One-Shot.


**This came to me in a slight thought, I thought about it for quite some time and then couldn't stop. Finally a small glitch got in my way and this is me filling my own gaps. Or Stephenie . Still, even though sometimes I don't like twilight as much as I wished I did, I still half enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: This is not my characters, just my plot.**

Alice walked down the mall with a wide smile on her face. It was about to be fall in a month, school had started, and the weather was the same as always. But something Alice looked forward to was Bella's birthday!

It wasn't everyday that Alice and her family got the chance to actually celebrate a real birthday.

Edward and Esme were the happiest of them all.

So with the date soon approaching, Alice decided to take matters into her own hands. Bella knew that they had a party planned for her, and no party could do without birthday presents.

Alice wanted to get Bella something beautiful, but after wasting most of her time in the whole mall trying to not look at clothes, Alice gave in and began to walk to the clothes section.

Jasper walked next to her, he grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tight.

Alice really believed that Jasper would not hurt anyone, but his worry always made her worry.

The worry mingled with her excitement and Alice found herself nervously looking around the clothes, before she relaxed completely.

She smacked Jasper in the arm and laughed. "Cheater." She told him, with a mild glare in her pixie face.

Jasper laughed, and they soon resumed to look for more clothes.

Midway into her search, Alice stopped and a vision filled her mind. Jasper watched her worried, but waited patiently for the vision to be over.

Alice gasped out and stared at the blue shirt in front of her. Shock, disbelief and horror mingled into her being and Jasper worried more than before.

He calmed her down and Alice managed to put a smile on her face before turning to Jasper.

"Edward didn't like the idea of wearing a tuxedo for the party." Alice said, weakly.

Jasper, upon hearing this, laughed.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Jasper looked around at the humans and tried to contain his hunger.

Alice slowed her thoughts and focused on a cute, but reasonable dress that Bella would like. Normally, Alice wouldn't have looked twice at the dress, but she was trying really hard to not feel anything.

To ignore her thought and not dwell in her feelings.

When they got home, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all went out to hunt.

Alice, now that she was alone, locked herself in her room and tried to not think at all about her vision. If Edward got a single trace of her thoughts...Alice didn't even want to think about it.

She sat by the window and looked out to the sky.

Edward and Rosalie quickly took notice of Alice's strange behavior, but not knowing what was wrong they both didn't do anything about it. Wanting to let her be alone to think.

Emmett didn't think along those lines.

"What's wrong, Shortie?" Emmett asked, and avoided the pillow that was thrown at him.

Alice glared at him, but he only laughed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screamed from the room next door.

"Fine." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Sorry. What's wrong Alice?"

"Nothing." Alice said, voice flat.

Emmett looked at her in surprise. There was something wrong with her. The Alice Emmett knew would've never answered in such a glum tone.

Alice sighed and relented a bit.

"I'm worried about Bella's party." She confessed.

Emmett smiled. "Why? Bella's going to be okay with the party."

"She usually is." Edward appeared next to Emmett smiling. "She won't like the attention, but she'll be okay with the party. She agrees with everything we ask for her, as long as our heart is in the right place." Edward told her.

Alice nodded.

Rosalie appeared next to Edward.

"Not all the time." She said, voice crisp and gave Edward a pointed look. Edward looked away, pained by Rosalie's words.

Alice looked away, too. The weight of the words taking a much heavier toll than before.

"We don't always get what we want, but she's asking for something that she doesn't take seriously." Rosalie said coldly. "She might just get what she wants."

Those words sent shivers down Alice's spine even though she knew that it wasn't possible in her state.

Days passed and Alice tried to not think of her vision. Edward took extra notice of her, and so she recited the whole Romeo and Juliet play in her head so he wouldn't get any idea of what she really thought. It was hard to ignore it every day, but Alice had to do it.

Finally after weeks of torture, Bella's birthday came.

"Happy birthday, Bella." Alice announced and hugged Bella.

"Don't say it so loud." Bella scowled and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Thankfully no one had.

Alice laughed and a few people looked over. The beautiful bell laugh drew more attention than Alice's looks alone.

"Relax, Bella. It'll be okay." Alice said, even though Bella still looked unconvinced. "I'll see you tonight." She said when the bell rang.

As she and Jasper walked away, Jasper turned to her. "Happy birth-" A glare from the girl made him shut his mouth. "Never mind." As he walked away he helped her a bit with her anxiety.

Bella watched him go a bit agitated. "That's not fair, Jasper!" She called after him.

Jasper just smirked.

Alice watched the small interaction between them and if her heart had been beating, it would have twisted in pain.

The whole day, Alice was glad that the classes were distracting enough for her to not worry as much as she wanted to.

As soon as the bell rang, Alice didn't even wait for Emmett and Rosalie, she and Jasper ran home and with the help of Esme and Carlisle, they both began to unwrap the decorations. Emmett and Rosalie would be getting the cake, so that was one thing less to worry about.

Bella and Edward got here, dressed and looking very charming. They locked themselves in his room and talked until all the decorations were finished.

_Bring her down, Edward._ Alice thought, aware that he would hear her.

They came down, Bella was nervous, but a smile formed in her lips, as she blushed. Emmett teased Edward for dating an older woman, while Edward shook his head at him with a scowl on his face.

They all hugged and wished Bella a happy birthday. Everything seemed perfect, even Rosalie, who was usually the killjoy of them all, was having a good time.

But as soon as it looked like everything would be okay, it all started to happen.

Bella began to open the presents, after Alice begged her to open them.

She was just in gift number one when with just a paper cut everything was ruined.

Blood flowed down her finger as Bella grimaced in pain. "Paper cut." She said.

Everyone tense as the delicious smell of blood reached their noses. Both Edward and Alice turned to Jasper, but it was too late, he was already reacting.

He dove beneath Emmett and around Carlisle. His target was much too important for him to get caught. In all the panic, Alice just focused on Jasper, not trying to protect Bella.

Thankfully, Emmett and Edward caught him in the end.

"Stop, it's oka-" Alice began, cupping Jasper's face in her hands. The smell of blood became even stronger.

Alice turned to see Bella's hand full of blood, from her shoulder to her wrist. She had to resist her natural urge to jump at her and drown every last drop of Bella's blood.

It smelled so sweet.

Carlisle ran to her and checked her arm.

"Take him out." He told Emmett and Edward.

Rosalie, noticing that Edward didn't want to leave Bella's side, took over Jasper's left and walked outside with Emmett. she, too, felt the desire to have Bella's blood, but she couldn't.

Esme was the second to leave after them.

Alice and Edward were the only one's who were still there.

The need to drink Bella's blood was not strong enough as the horror that took over Alice.

If she could cry, she would.

It came true, her vision.

She couldn't think properly so Edward got the impression that Alice had thought.

_Why?...not a possible vision...Bella got hurt..._

He turned to her and looked at her sadly.

"It's not your fault that you didn't see this happen." He whispered to her, voice broken and full of pain.

His fear for her safety was noticeable in his eyes.

Carlisle looked up at them both. "Go with Jasper, Edward. He must feel horrible by his actions."

Edward watched Bella go up with Carlisle to get her wounds cleaned and Alice followed Edward when he went outside.

He was struck by sadness and fury at himself, that Alice allowed her own feelings to take over.

With Jasper calming his hunger, Alice didn't have to worry about him seeing over her feelings.

She sat down in a chair and sadly saw the horrible truth before her. Jasper had attacked Bella just like in her vision, Alice didn't want to believe it, but now she couldn't deny it any further.

In her grief and shock, Alice didn't want to believe it. How could she? Her husband would hurt her best friend, it was a hard truth, but Alice had chosen to ignore it and it had happened.

This was all her fault.

Bella had gotten hurt by her own doing.

Swallowing in sadness, Alice walked over to Jasper and tried to calm him down. It was all she could do now. Later, she would make it up for what she had done to her dear friend.

Now, she had her husband to worry over.

**~* Please Review *~**


End file.
